Unguinol is a known metabolite of various fungi and is also referred to as Yasimin and tris dechloronornidulin. See Sierankiewicz et al in Acta Chim. Scan 26 pg. 455-458(1972) describing the preparation of unguinol from Aspergillus nidulans; and Kawakara et al in Chem Pharm Bull 36 pg. 1970-1975 (1988), Kawakara et al in J. Chem Soc Perkins Trans I pg 2611-2614(1988), and Stodola et al in Phytochem 11 pg 2107-2108(1972) describing the preparation of unguinol and analogs thereof from Emeticella unguis. No utilities are given in the foregoing references. No suggestions are made that unguinol could be used as an animal growth permittant.